


Smitten

by Dr_Sixx



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: 1980s, Background Relationships, Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sweaters, Twerking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Sixx/pseuds/Dr_Sixx
Summary: In which Tommy Lee is the last to join Motley Crue, finding himself infatuated with their ever silent, sharp edged bassist
Relationships: Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. First Impressions

Tommy gripped the steering wheel hard, chewing his lip. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he replayed his and Vince's phone call in his mind.

His friend since high school had called him up in the middle of the night, completely ecstatic.

"Tommy! Tommy, you up man?!"

"Wh...I..I am now. Why are you calling at...one in the morning?"

"I couldn't wait any longer! I got myself a band! A real band that actually wants to get big and not just do cover shit!"

Tommy groaned, head falling back on the pillow,"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I need sleep."

"No, no, no! You don't understand....we need a drummer."

That perked Tommy's interest,"I...are you saying you suggested me? What if I'm not good enough?"

Vince sighed,"Shut up, Lee. You know you're a killer drummer." His voice took on a sing song tone," Pluuus...the bassist is pretty cuuute~"

Tommy flips on to his stomach, head in his hand and feet swinging behind him. He chuckles softly,"How cute?"

"Well he's got wild black hair, vibrant green eyes, smooth, ruby lips, a killer jawline. He's pretty tall, maybe an inch shorter than you, sharp nose and flawless skin. His name is Nikki. Nikki Sixx."

Tommy does a double take,"From London?!"

"Yeah. Got in a fight with the singer. Says it's over with them. He met me at a Denny's and then we already had an instant guitarist."

Tommy was still trying not to freak out at the idea of talking to Nikki fucking Sixx. But he forced a laugh and asked,"Let me guess..."

They both finished in unison,"Mick."

Vince giggled,"What? He's my boyfriend and he's god at guitar!"

"I suppose I'll have to look into this. When do want me to be there?"

"Gimme a second...NIKKI!" There was shuffling then a pompfing sound. Tommy guessed Vince had dropped the phone.

He could faintly hear the conversation, but not what they said.

More shuffling.

"Still there, Tommy?"

"Yup."

"Nikki wants you at like noon tomorrow. You know Mick. Never before eleven."

"I'm a little nervous but...I'll be there," Tommy said.

So that's why Tommy was here, driving down the street with white knuckles and a palpatating heart. He was having second thoughts as he pulled into the street address Vince had given him, and even more so when he pulled up to the apartments.

He got out of his car and walked through the lobby and into the building,"Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up, don't-"

Tommy was in front of the door, but he couldn't move. Once he opened this door, it was a huge first impression. He had to do it right or...yeah time to start digging a hole to crawl into.

He took a deep breath through his nose and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" came Mick's yell. Heart basically stalled, Tommy opened the door and stepped into the arguably shitty apartment.

Vince was sitting at the small dining room table, scribbling something. He looked up and when he saw Tommy, he squealed,"TOMMY'S HERE!"

He ran over and picked Tommy up, spinning him around, only to accidently drop him. Tommy gave a yell as he fell flat on his ass.

Mick started laughing from his spot tuning his guitar, though his face was fearfully turned away from it,"Way to make a good first impression, Lee!"

Vince raised an eyebrow,"Babe, the fuck are you doing?"

Mick just turned further from the headstock of his guitar,"The high E string is an enemy not to be trifled with."

Tommy blushed, embarassed,"Viinnce!" He rubbed his ass, groaning in pain,"Damnit, you made me look dumb and it's not a first impression. I know you two."

The drummer jolted when a small notepad fell into his lap, seemingly from nowhere. He picked it up, noticing the scratchy frantic writing on it.

'You don't know me.'

Tommy's eyes widened,"Holy fuck..." He slowly looked up and came face to face with Nikki. 

Lee's blush darkened,"Um...h-hi...I...I'm Tommy...N-Nikki right?"

Nikki held out his hand, which Tommy stared at, hesitating. Sixx rolled his eyes, which were mostly obscured by his big, fluffy bangs, and thrust his hand forward, almost aggressively.

Tommy took his hand and let the bassist pull him up,'Great he's already irritated by me.'

Mick stood up, setting his guitar down,"Come on, Sixx. Don't be rude!"

Nikki, rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air haughtily, but the blush on his face gave away his remorse. He frowned, looking away as he bit his lip. Vince giggled,"He's actually real shy. Aren't you, Nikki?"

Nikki made a 'ehh' face and waggled a horizantal hand. Tommy assumed, surprised, that the bassist was deaf," Vince, you told me he was cute, not drop dead gorgeous."

Vince looked up at him, smirking,"You do know....he can hear you? He's mute, not deaf." Tommy's face couldn't decide whether to blush or pale. He looked like he was gonna pass out,"Fuck! I'm so sorry! I didn't-I mean I did but-"

Nikki placed a finger over his lips then said something in sign language. Tommy was mesmerized by the fluid, meticulous motions of his hands, the way the light in his eyes changed. Only when Nikki put his hands on his hips, did Tommy notice something else. 

Nikki was super fucking thicc. Hips wide and curvy, sloping into thick, strong thighs. The snapping of fingers yanked Tommy out of his trance.

The bassist was exasperatingly pointing at his widened eyes, glaring childishly at Lee. The younger man couldn't help giggle nervously,"L-let me guess....my eyes are up here?"

Nikki smiled smugly and nodded. God, he had a wonderful smile.

A loud snap and a "FUCK!" from Mick interrupted them. They turned to see Mick holding a hand over his eye, a thin trail of blood dripping from underneath.

Vince jumped up,"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"I TOLD YOU! NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH!" Mick holds up the broken end of the high E string.

Vince ran over to Mick, taking his boyfriends face in his hands. While Vince assessed his boyfriend's injury, Tommy turned back to Nikki. Hot embarrasment flooded through him at the amused glint in Sixx's eyes.

Nikki starts signing.

"I-I don't understand sign language," Tommy mumbles,"S-sorry." Nikki smiles and shakes his head, turning around to venture back into the kitchen.

Lee feels his mouth go dry as he locks his eyes on Nikki's full sexy ass. Nikki knocks on the refrigerator, slightly looking over his shoulder.

Tommy gives Mick and Vince a look. "He wants you to follow him,"Vince says before turning back to holding a bandage over Mick's eye,"You think you'll be okay, my sugar?"

Mick nodded, twirling a strand of his hair.

Tommy follows Nikki into the kitchen to see the bassist rummaging around in the cupboards, swaying his hips with an absent minded air. He tapped on the notebook on the counter.

Tommy picked it up, whilst twirling his drumstick in one hand,"I heard you did marching band. We need to teach you sign language." The drummer huffed,"Why didn't he tell you that I rock too?"

Nikki turned around smiling and shrugging.

"You figured?"

Nikki nods, fluffy hair flicking his face. Tommy suddenly saw a side of Nikki that, like Vince said, was indeed 'cute'.

He smiled softly,"Oh! Uh...d-do you want me to show you my playing? I...I did bring my drumset..."

Nikki nods eagerly and pulls his arm, walking out the door. Tommy blushes at Nikki's sudden enthusiasm,"Are you actually excited to hear me play?"

Nikki nods frantically, slamming his finger into the elevator button over and over until the worn doors screech open, making both of them wince.

They get down to Tommy's car only for the drummer to realize that the entire time.

Nikki had never let go of his hand.

"Um, N-Nikki your still holding my...hand..."

They look down at their hands and Nikki bitterly pulls away and marches to the trunk of the car, leaving Tommy to wonder what he did wrong,'I guess I embarassed him.'

When they brought the last of the kit in, Mick and Vince were passionately making out, moaning loudly. Nikki stamped his foot hard, scaring the both of them.

Mick placed a hand on his chest,"Don't do that!"

Nikki jerked his thumb toward Tommy, then pointed at them as he picked up a black bass. Mick nodded,"Get your mic, sugar. How bout Live Wire?"

Vince nodded and did some quick vocal warm ups while Mick hooks up his guitar. He gives his whammy bar a tug only for the neck of his guitar to swing up and slam into Tommy's dick.

"MotherFUCKER!" Tommy doubled over, moaning in agony. 

"Mick, you killed our drummer!" Vince whined.

"No I didn't I just smashed his cock!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMASHING MY COCK!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO DO BEFORE SIXX SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Nikki tapped Tommy's shoulder and held out his notepad,'Are you gonna puke? Are you good to play?'

Tommy nodded, gasping,"I...ngh...I'm g-good..." He made his way over to his drumset and plopped down letting out a final pained sigh. He picked up his sticks. Nikki snapped his fingers to give a starting beat and they took off with Live Wire. 

Tommy absolutely loved it. They sounded great together and he literally couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was so excited actually that he jumped and threw his drumsticks, which smacked Mick in the forehead,"PAYBACK, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"OW!" Mick fell backwards into Vince's arms. Tommy covered his mouth,"Holy fuck, I am so sorry. I fucked it up didn't I?" He looked up at Nikki only to find the bassist's eyes lit up with absolute glee, mouth stretched into a wide grin. He turned to Mick and Vince and began signing rapidly.

"Uh..um...wh-what's he saying?" Tommy's gaze flicked rapidly, trying to process what was going on before he got dizzy. Nikki ran up to him and picked him up, spinning him around before miraculously tossing him in the air.

Tommy squealed,"Whoa! N-NIKKI!!" Sixx spun him around again and spun around, excitedly signing to Mick then pointing at Tommy.

Mick smiles,"He says.....you're perfect." Nikki nodded and clapped his hands gleefully, hugging Tommy tightly before pulling away, a slight blush on his face.

Tommy scratches the back of his head,"Thanks..." He struggled to keep the squeal out of his voice. But that was probably due to the adorable, silent bassist bouncing on his feet.

Even watching him play with London, Tommy didn't think he could remember ever seeing Nikki so happy. 


	2. Roommates

Tommy dragged his suitcase through the hall, struggling due to its one broken wheel,"Stupid fucking thing!"

"You doin' okay there, T-Bone?!" Vince called from his bedroom. Tommy groaned and poked his head in the blonde's bedroom. His words stopped in his throat when he was met with the sight of his two best friends fucking missionary style.

"HOLY FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR YOU SLUTS?!" Tommy turned away, shielding anything from the waist down with his hand.

Mick just responded with a long moan, clawing at the sheets. Vince giggled,"Admit it, your gay ass finds this hot as fuck~" He starts thrusting harder into his boyfriend.

Mick threw his head back,"Ah! Ah! Aaahh!"

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS SHIT!" Tommy slammed their door shut and marched towards his...room. Tommy blinked and looked around.

There were only two bedrooms.

"Uhhh...I guess I'll sleep on the couch then...." He started dragging his stuff back towards the living room.

The second door opened and Nikki poked his head out. He stared at the suitcase, then at Tommy, then at the suitcase, then at Tommy. His hair lay unteased, but tousled and fluffed gently.

The drummer gave him an irritated look,"What?!" Nikki clicked his tongue loudly, ducking behind his door a little.

"Wait, no! I...I didn't mean to scare you! D-Did you need something?"Tommy watched, heart melting as Nikki stepped out into the hallway.

Sixx was wearing a long, thick, fluffy green sweater that went to his knees and fluffy black socks. He nodded and tugged at Tommy's hand with both his sweater paws. 

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodhe'ssocuteIthinkI'mgonnapassout'Tommy blushed hard as Nikki guided him towards his bedroom. The drummer heart started to beat hard,'Does he want to...? No! There's no way!'

"N-Nikki what are you doing?" Tommy stammers. They freeze, staring into each other's eyes. Then Sixx shook his head an angry snarl on his lips. He then picked Tommy up, abandoning the suitcase.

"Whoa, Sixx!" Tommy found himself clinging to the bassist as Nikki carried him into his bedroom. 

Nikki kicked the covers down and tossed Tommy onto the bed before pulling the blankets over him. Then he crossed his arms, frowning at him. Tommy thought he was blushing, but he couldn't be sure in the darkness.

The drummer tilted his head,"You want me to share your room? Is that what you were trying to say?" 

Nikki nodded a smug smirk on his face. He crawled into bed next to Tommy and pulled the covers up, flipping over so his back was to Lee.

Tommy found himself studying Sixx's sleeping form, gaze raking over the curve of those dirty, gorgeous hips. He looked so soft and warm in that sweater....

He placed a hand on Nikki's arm and the bassist clawed the sheets so hard, they ripped.

Well...they were cheap.

The viscious look Nikki gave him told him,'Don't. fucking. touch me.'

"S-sorry," Tommy said meekly, scooting away from his roommate. The bassist clicked his tongue indignantly and flopped back down on his pillow.

Tommy flipped over towards the door and closed his eyes. 

Fifteen minutes later, Nikki's soft, deep breathing told Tommy he was asleep. Curious, Tommy flipped over to find that Nikki was now facing him, gently nibbling on his hand in his sleep.

Tommy swore his heart liquified and poured out his eyes, it was just so unbelievably cute. He just fucking had to hold him. 

He gently scooted closer, pushing his arm under Sixx, his other going around his slim, curvy waist. Tommy nearly moaned at the perfect smoothness of the skin on his neck, the meticulous contours of his hips and thighs.

Nikki shifted and Tommy's heart stopped. Nikki was gonna wake up and be pissed out of his mind. He'd throw him out and kick him out of the band. But what was worst was...Tommy would never see him again. Except...maybe at shows when they made it big.

However, Nikki did neither of those things. What he did do was smile contently, snuggling closer to Tommy. He tightened his grip for a second, hugging the drummer in his sleep. Tommy bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from squealing, but nothing could keep him from holding Nikki close, tucking the raven's head under his chin.

Come next morning, Tommy awoke to a cold bed and empty arms. Had he been dreaming? Had Vince never called him? A few glances around the room told him that the day before had not been of such nature, but still he couldn't supress his dissapointment at Nikki's absence.

He sat up and stretched, groaning at the loud cracking his spine produced. Slipping into sweatpants only, he staggered out into the living room to find Mick sitting on Vince's lap at the dining room table while the two shared breakfast. Mick was trying to feed Vince at the moment, making airplane sounds. Vince tried to accept the bite but was laughing to hard to do so.

Mick looked up, smirking at Tommy's shirtless form,"You two had fun~"

"WE DID NOT FUCK!" a loud shattering followed Tommy's shout and the drummer rushed into the kitchen to see Nikki drenched in syrup and pancake mix. His hands covered his mouth and he was sniffling.

"Nice going, Tommy. You made Nikki cry!"Vince snapped,"I was going to tell you Nikki's making blueberry pancakes. Your favorite."

Mick shook his head,"You better fuckin fix that." Tommy turned and felt his chest tighten when he saw Nikki bury his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

He felt so very guilty for making Nikki cry. He slowly walked over, afraid to scare the poor bassist again,"Nikki...I'm so sorry." Nikki looked up, revealing his tearstained face. Then he glared at him and flipped him off, turning his back on him.

"N-Nikki, what's with you?! I-I just startled you!" Tommy exclaimed indignantly. Nikki bit his lip and blushed before reaching up on top of the fridge to get his notepad.

He thrust it in Tommy's face,'I trusted you. I told you not to touch me. I hate being touched unless I initiate it. Especially when I sleep.'

"Oh, I...I'm sorry. I just...you just looked so soft and peaceful. I...couldn't resist holding you in my arms like that," Tommy could feel himself blushing and hid behind his hair. Nikki clicked his tongue to get Lee's attention.

"What?"

Nikki gestured at the mess and then pointed at Tommy. 

"Oh...ehehe...you, uh, want me to clean that up don't you? I-I'll get right on that," Tommy got on his knees and began scrubbing up the mess, Nikki standing above him, hands on his cocked hips.

Lee looked up, licking his lips,"You look kinda hot standin' over me like that. Reminds me of a dominatrix~"

Nikki blushed hard and turned around to march away. That is until Tommy called out,"NICE ASS, SUGAR!"

Sixx marched back over and smacked him upside the head, making the drummer laugh,"Okay! Okay, I'll stop! But, only if you help me." Nikki rolled his eyes and got down on his knees.

'Damn he's got fuckin huge thighs,'Tommy licked his lips, staring at his bassist. Wait, his? Nikki wasn't...was he gay? Probably, he looked like a guy magnet.

Nikki tapped his shoulder and he looked up to meet Sixx's obscured eyes. The bassist pointed at his hips, then at Tommy, then shook his head. Tommy knew he meant 'stop staring'.

Tommy blushed,"S-sorry."

"HEY, T-BONE! QUIT OGGLING NIKKI'S ASS AND GET YOURS OVER HERE!" Vince yelled from the living room,"I'VE DISCOVERED SOMETHING AMAZING!"

Mick whined in protest," Vince, nooo. Don't make me do this!"

Tommy and Nikki shared a look then went to plop down on the couch on either side of the couple.

Vince started scratching his lover's jaw and Mick blushed, trying to force down a wierd noise. But he ultimately failed and just started purring.

Tommy leaned over Vince in astonishment,"Dude, are you fuckin' purring right now?! That's so cute!"

Vince held Mick close, eyes narrowing,"Hands off, drummer boy! You have Sixx!"

"SHUT UP! WE JUST MET YESTERDAY!"

Nikki didn't seem to have heard him, tilting his head and staring at Mick curiously. He placed his head against the guitarist's chest, rubbing it with his hand.

Tommy felt this weird feeling writhing in his gut. Why was he feeling so...weird just because Nikki was curious?

Nikki sat up and signed something.

Mick shrugged in reply while Vince squeezed him,"I don't care, it's so fuckin' cute. Think I can get you to purr in bed~?"

Tommy kicks his leg softly,"I...I've been feeling a little clueless here..."

Vince angles his eyes at him, from kissing Mick's neck,"How so?" God, did these two ever stop touching each other? 

Tommy bit his lip and sighed,"Well....I'm the only one who can't understand what Nikki's saying without him having to write it down..."

Nikki hopped up and ran back into the kitchen, returning with his notepad. He knelt down in front of Tommy and scribbled something down.

Lee picked it up,"I would be happy to teach you. But stop staring at my ass or I swear I'll make you swallow every last one of your fucking teeth."

Tommy gulped, blushing,"Y-yeah, I...g-gotcha, Sixxer. W-wait, can...can I call you that?"

Nikki looked up with his eyes, contemplating the nickname coming from the drummer. Then he smiled and nodded before signing something. Then he wrote,'Also you're going shopping with me to buy me a new sweater. That was my favorite fucking one and you made me stain it.'

Tommy scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly,"Ahh, sorry about that."

Nikki answered by standing up, tugging at Tommy's arm by the hand.

Vince laughed,"I-I think he wants to go now!" Mick giggled right along with him as the bassist dragged Tommy toward the door.

Tommy thrashed around,"N-Nikki, let me get up! I never said I wouldn't go! Nikki!"


	3. Thot Topic

(for the title it popped into my head and I am not sorry)

Tommy stumbled as Nikki pushed him out of the car. The drummer looked up and smirked,"I didn't know you were the kinda guy to shop at the mall~?"

He noticed the embarassed look on Sixx's face and quickly put his hands up in defense,"T-there's nothing wrong with it! I-I'm not making fun of you! I swear!"

Nikki just rolled his eyes and strutted ahead of him, wide hips swaying seductively. As they walked to the front doors, Tommy noticed some greasy asshole give the bassist a hungry stare. So, Tommy responded with a venomous glare. The guy's eyes widened and he looked the other way, whistling off key.

'That's what I thought,' Tommy sloppily tied his hair up and fell back in line with Nikki,"So, what store were you thinking?"

Nikki rocked back and forth on his feet, looking around like an excited kid in a candy shop. He tilted his head, then pointed.

"Really? Hot Topic?" Tommy deadpanned. Nikki smiled and marched into the store, a smug smile on his face.

The minute Sixx walks in, the cashier raises his eyebrows, flashing a foxy grin," Well, heLO~!"

Tommy walked up behind him,"Which sweater do you want, baby-I-I mean Nikki"

The cashier spun a keychain on his finger,"Lookin' for some playtime with daddy, sweetie~?"

Tommy marched up to the register,"You talkin' to me, fucker?!"

The emo bit his lip,"Well, now I am. But before I was talkin' to that raven beauty over there. Are you with him?"

"W-well, no. B-But-" 

"Well then, don't mind if I do~"

Tommy watched, a sizzling feeling in his bones as the cashier walked up to Nikki and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, babyboy~"

Nikki raised his eyebrows and signed something.

"Oh, you're mute, hm. I like 'em quiet~"

Tommy started casually browsing the rows around them. Something wasn't right. He ducked into the sweaters, keeping an ear and an eye on Nikki and his...whatever that little shit was.

"You wanna play with Daddy, sugarbaby~" the guy wrapped an arm around Nikki's waist, the other rubbing his ass,"What say we...go back to the dressing room and have some fun?"

Nikki shoved him off, harshly shaking his head. Tommy looked up to see the guy pick Nikki up bridal style, walking towards the back of the store. Nikki thrashed around, eyes wide in fear.

The cashier laughed,"Oh, don't worry, baby. I'mma make you....feel..." He gulped, seeing Tommy looming above him, a forced smile on his face,"Hey, buddy~"

The cashier giggled nervously,"Wh-what. You aren't w-with him..." 

Tommy smiled wider, pupils pinning,"Put. Him. Down....Now." 

The cashier did, shaking. The minute his feet touched the ground, Nikki hid behind Tommy sniffling, making the drummer seathe with anger.

He grabbed the cashier by the throat and slammed him against the wall, a blank, creepy look on his face,"Look at me. Look at me, you sleazy fucker!"

Nikki backed away slightly, knees together. Tommy roughly let go of the cashier,"I ever see you again, it'll be too soon. Come on, Nikki."

Nikki held a finger up (wait one minute). The bassist kneels down and haughtily slaps the cashier in the face. He sticks his nose in the air and strutted out o the store. Tommy laughs,"Fiery little thing, isn't he? I'll be sure to get you fired. Oh, and here's a tip." 

He throws a penny at the emo's face and marched out the store. On his way out, he snags an oversized pastel green sweater. 

Outside, Nikki is sitting on a bench, crying softly. Tommy, ice in his gut, ran over,"Nikki!"

He sat down reaching over to hug Sixx, then froze when he remembered what the bassist had told him. But he wanted to hug Nikki so badly.

"Hey...Sixxer?"

Nikki snapped his head up, glaring at him with a tearstained face. Then looked down, trying to look regretful. Tommy assumed he was trying to apologize for nonverbally snapping.

"I um...I got you something...I...snagged it on the way out. I hope you like it," He held up the sweater in front of Nikki's face. The bassist eyed it up and down, then absolutely lit up, snatching it and shoving it on. He hugged himself and flapped his arms and legs. It was way too big for him, but he seemed to love it.

"I got the biggest one. You seem to like having sweater paws," Tommy said, heart palpatating at the extreme display of utter cuteness before him. It was quite comical to see a grown man getting excited over something as trivial as a sweater. Still, it was refreshing to see someone as energetic as himself. At least close to himself.

The raven tugged on his shoulder and took out his notepad that he'd put in his sweater pocket,'Can we go get some lunch? I-I'm a little shaken and that made me hungry. Rubios?'

Tommy blushed,"S-sure!" He followed Nikki through the mall to the Mexican grill resturaunt. The bassist walked up to the cashier and knocked on the counter. The guy, probably even younger than Tommy, was awkward looking, scrawny with thick glasses,"O-oh hey, I-I...wh-what can I do for you?"

Nikki poked Tommy, then at the menu, then at Tommy again.

"You want me to order first?"

Nikki nodded. Tommy sighed,"Um...I'll just take a fish taco, man." Nikki stuck his tongue out in disgust.

The cashier tried to stifle a smile,"and for you?" Nikki wrote down on his notepad,'Two steak tacos.'

While their food was cooking, Tommy found a small, metal table for the two of them. It was designed for two people.

Tommy found himself letting his mind wander as Nikki fiddled with the hem of his sweater, smiling softly,'He's so cute...so fluffy...and beautiful. I just wanna hold him in my arms and watch dumb movies and cover him in pillows and share popcorn and....wait...where am I going with this?'

Snap, snap!

Lee blinked, seeing an annoyed Nikki waving a hand in front his face. When Tommy's eyes refocused he gave a look of bemusement, head in his hand.

Tommy dragged his foot along the floor,"S-sorry, I was uh...thinking about some song ideas..." At that, Nikki's eyes lit up and he shook Tommy by the shoulders, mouthing slowly,'Telll mmeeeee!'

Tommy giggles and starts talking about some song ideas he (thank god) actually had. Nikki's eyes were sparkling brighter with every word Tommy said and honestly, it was making the drummer's heart flip. Sixx was so enthusiastic and their visions complimented each other well, wild and dangerous and glamorous. 

"You're a creative genius, Sixxer!" Tommy excitedly took Nikki's hands in his own,"My god, I could kiss you right now!"

Nikki froze, staring at Tommy, blushing. He clicked his tongue, but right as he was about to free his fingers the waitress gave them their food. The bassist got startled, tightening his grip on Tommy's hands.

The waitress smiled,"What a cute couple we have here~"

They blushed scarlet as the waitress walked away,"Enjoy!"

Tommy slowly let go of Nikki's hands and picked up his fish taco. He shoved nearly half of it in his mouth, avoiding eye contact.

He picked up a chip only for it to slip from between his teeth. He yelped, looking up to see Nikki with the chip between his lips, smiling like a child in trouble. He slips it into his mouth and happily eats it.

Tommy picks up another chip and dips in guacomole, eyeing the bassist as he slowly puts the chip up to his li-aaand it's gone. Nikki smiles again, chip crumbs on his cheeks as he chews innocently.

"Sixx, your tacos are going to get cold," Tommy tries to stiffle a giggle. Nikki nods and picks up a taco, gently nibble on it as if he thinks its still hot. Lee chuckles,"You chew so cutely like...nom nom nom cutely."

Nikki curls up a little with his taco, looking embarrassed but amused. He continues noming his way through his tacos, blushing lightly. When they finish their tacos, Tommy throws the tray away,"Ready to go home? I told Vin we'd be back soon."

To Tommy's complete shock, Nikki nods and takes his hand, leading him through the mall, the parking lot, all the way back to the car. The whole way all Tommy could think about was how warm and surprisingly strong Nikki's hands felt,'Guess that's why he plays bass...god they're still so soft though~'

Nikki hops into the car and crosses his legs, laying his head on the window, falling asleep just as Tommy pulled out of the parking lot.

Tommy had to resist petting him so he wouldn't cause a car wreck,'I can't believe how adorable he is. He's like a little cat! He's a badass and a cutie! Win-win!'


	4. Haywire

Tommy pulls up into the driveway just as the sun was starting to set. Nikki is snuggled in a happy little ball in his new sweater, snoring softly. 

Lee smiles, shaking him gently. His hair bounces around his lax, sleepy face, somehow making him look cuter. 

Tommy giggles, shaking him harder,"Niiikkkiiiii, we're hooommme~"

The bassist sits up and ever so gently wraps his arms around Tommy, nuzzling his neck.

Tommy's heartbeat quickens as he carries Nikki to the front door. He feels tingles shooting down his spine at the feeling of Sixx's hot, sweet breath on his skin. 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' His mind starts wandering as he walks in the door, turning sideways so Nikki would fit.

What would it be like to feel those full lips mark his skin?

What would it be like to to squeeze and rub those gorgeous, dirty hips?

He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind,'What the hell am I thinking?! Nikki's my friend...at least...I hope he is...'

Mick walks out...more so stumbles, shirtless with his jeans undone,"Wh...when did you get back..?" He has a lovestruck, drunken look on his face.

Tommy stares him up and down.

"What? Vince is amazing with that cock of his~?" Mick practically moans through his gushing. Vince comes out, thankfully fully dressed and refastens his lover's jeans,"How many times have I told you to wait until I redress you?! You're always too delirious to do it yourself!"

The blonde peers over Tommy's shoulder,"Aww, you got him a new sweater! He loves sweaters!"

Tommy smiles fondly,"I can tell. But...it wasn't the best getting it."

Mick and Vince exchange worried glances. Mick walks over knelts down beside Nikki and runs his hands through his hair. Tommy feels that strange pang in his gut as he watches Mars' friendly PDA towards Nikki. 

He feels his blood boil, his mind clouding over.

'Don't touch him like that.'

'Stop.'

'You have a boyfriend.'

'He. is. mi-'

"-MY! TOMMY!"

Tommy spins around, towering over Vince,"WHAT?!"

Vince gets right back up in his face, growling,"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO SLAUGHTER MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Tommy freezes, noticing Mick staring at him. The raven looks almost scared of him, blue eyes wide and filling with tears.

Tommy finally feels the sharp pains in his palms and realizes he was clenching his fists so hard his nails had drawn blood. His jaw is tight and his muscles are tense. 

But he doesn't care,"Stop fucking looking at him like that!"

Mick glares icily,"Like what?! I'm comforting my friend!"

Tommy walks to stand over him, feeling lava in his veins," Well you seem to be getting awfully handsy with your friend!" He says the word friend with an irritatingly fake sweetness.

Mick replies, equally condescending,"Ooohh! What're you gonna do about it? It's not like I'm groping him or trying to fuck him!"

Mars stands up, sneering at the drummer. Even with their immense height difference, the guitarist still manages to match Tommy in intimidation.

The raven pouts artificially,"Whaat? Did something happen while we we're gone? Did someone try to seduce your precious little fuck toy?"

That's when Tommy snaps. He rears his hand back, white hot rage consuming him, and slaps Mick hard across the face.

Mick screams out in pain, and cowers away, covering his face. That sets Vince off beyond the edge.

He grabs Tommy the shoulders and slams him against the wall," DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT!?"

Tommy pales, his actions finally coming to him,"I-I...I...."

The look Vince gives him is burning with hatred as he clenches a hand around his throat, screaming,"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!"

Nikki jolts awake at Vince's furious screaming, looking sacred half to death when he sees the source of the sound.

He nearly trips over Mick in running to his bandmates. He yanks Vince back and shakes his head wildly green eyes bright with horror.

Mick screams, somewhat in anger but mostly in fear,"Guys, stop! Stop! You're scaring us!"

Vince freezes, as does the rest of the band. The only sound in the room is Tommy's pathetic choking. That is until Vince abruptly lets go of the drummer, sending Lee crumbling to the ground in a painful coughing fit.

Nikki drops to his knees next to Tommy, frantically checking him for injuries.

Tommy rubs Nikki's back, coughing softening," I'm okay, Sixx.... I'm okay..."

Mick glares at Vince, who's staring remorsefully at Tommy,"You should be sorry! That was un-fucking-necessary!"

Vince whips to face him, eyes blazing," He fucking slapped you!"

Mick shoots back,"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

Vince screams back,"FUCK OFF, YOU CRIPPLED BITCH!"

Mick's blue eyes widen, filling with tears.

Nikki and Tommy glance between the fighting couple.

Mick's voice is shaking,"Wh-what did you call me...?"

Vince gasps, horrified,"Oh-Oh, sweetheart!"

He wraps his arms around Mick as Mars starts crying, tears rolling down his face,"Oh, Mick! I'm so sorry! I...I-It just slipped out! I would-I didn't mean to-fuck, I'm so sorry!"

Mick shoves Vince away hard enough for the singer to fall back on the couch and flees down the hall, teeth clenched to hold in his sobs.

Mars' door slams, followed immediately by silence.

Nikki's lips curl into a snarl and he signs angrily,' Vince what the fuck?! Why would you say something like that?!'

"I...I need to go out for a drink....calm down a little,"Vince scrubs his hand over his face, ignoring Nikki's vexation.

The singer grabs his keys and walks out the door, head bowed, blonde locks forming a curtain over his face.

Tommy swallows thickly ," Nik, does...does this happen a lot...?" He rubs his throat, wincing as he presses on the bruises that would no doubt become darkened the next day.

Nikki fishes out his notepad,'No...they're always showering each other in love. Sometimes it gets sickening. I honestly don't know what set Vince off like that.'

Tommy sighs,"And I can hear Mick crying...poor guy..."

'Let's give them time to cool off. I'm sure Vince just overreacted, right?' Nikki scribbles, eyes glimmering with uncertainty.

Tommy nods,"Yeah....yeah...right. Do you think I should talk to Mick?"

Nikki reverts to signing as he shakes his head,'Give him some space....just for a bit.'

Tommy looks around, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly," Alright well....what would you like to do then, Sixx?"

Nikki pokes the drumsticks sticking out of Tommy's pocket. Tommy smiles and twirls them," You wanna jam together?"

Nikki nods and runs off to his room to get his bass, Pomeranian hair fluffing with his movements.

Tommy grins, feeling springy himself as he jumps up to set up his kit


	5. I Was Made for Lovin' You

I know this is short but I really need to get stories crankin' out again. Enjoy Darlings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Mick and Vince still hadn't made up. It was so...strange to see the two in the same room but refusing to even look at one another. 

Nikki seemed to notice this as he plucked away at a shitty acoustic, papers scattered around him. He sat on the floor, mindlessly flicking the instrument as he studied his bandmates.

Tommy walks out spinning his drumsticks and downing a bottle of jack looking tired as fuck.

Nikki grabs his notebook,'How's your throat?'

Tommy rubs his neck rasping,"Still a bit sore, but I'll just swallow a shit ton of honey or something."

The raven bassist nods. He had expected his new friend to be angry at him for not cutting Vince's rage off at the neck. He bites his lip, chewing anxiously as he places the cheap guitar back in its case.

Tommy settles down next to Nikki,"Can I watch you work?"

Nikki looks hesitant. He relished in the sanctuary his songwriting created for him. The thought of someone changing that made him feel uneasy.

But...what harm could one time do?

Sixx nods, scooting closer as he continues writing.

Tommy had to note his bandmate's supremely unique handwriting: jagged and sharp like the scribbles of a madman, yet still perfectly legible. 

The song taking shape between the lines was masterful, as were many of Nikki's lyrics. Tommy was amazed by the bassist's artistic abilities and his eloquent way with words.

Nikki's head finds it's way to Tommy's shoulder, fluffy raven hair tickling the tips of his nose.

Tommy lets out a little sneeze and Nikki jumps before smiling signing,'You sneeze like a kitten! Cute!'

The drummer blushes after he takes some time to translate in his head. He'd never fucking been called cute by a dude before!

"I-I'm not cute!" Tommy protests, pouting adorably. 

Vince snickers,"T, you're the definition of cute!" 

Mick bites his lip, tears filling his eyes as he continues to pluck away at his unplugged strat. That phrase was something Vince would always say about him and seeing him use it so casually towards Tommy cracked his heart even further. 

Nikki frowns placing his notebook under the TV stand, green eyes shining with empathy for his elder friend.

The guitarist sniffles, wiping his eyes. But, Vince, being the moody fucking ass that he was, paid no attention, brushing his obnoxiously blonde hair with a broken brush.

Nikki sighs and looks to Tommy. 

Tommy sighs back. He knew whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't overreacted and slapped Mick the way he did none of this would be happening. 

Vince stops brushing his hair, an awkward silence filling the air.

The blonde sets the brush down swallowing thickly,"Mick...I-I..."

He presses his lips together tightly. His brown eyes glitter with regret,"I'm so sorry, baby...I-I didn't mean a fuckin' letter of what I said..."

Tommy fiddles with the cuffs of his sweatpants," And I'm sorry I hit you..."

Mick wipes his eyes smearing his makeup,"D-Do you guys really mean it?"

Tommy nods as Nikki hugs Mick.

Mick smiles,"Th-Thanks, Sixx..."

Vince's voice quivers, like he's about to cry," Mick...do you...do you forgive me? I-I...I'm actually so fuckin' sorry. Please, I-I don't know what I'd do without you-"

Mick takes Vince's hands, stopping his rant in its tracks. He smiles softly,"Of course I forgive you, my love. Why would I ever want to leave you?"

The singer sniffles,"God, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, darling," Mick throws his arms around Vince's neck pressing their mouths together in a heated, french kiss.

Nikki claps his hands, eyes sparkling with joy at his friends making up (and out) with each other.

Tommy lights a cigarette from the coffee table,"Well...now that all that's been solved...wanna look through my record collection, Sixxer?"

Nikki gasps and nods eagerly darting off into his and Tommy's room like an excited child. The drummer chuckles as he walks after his friend. 

The effeminate bassist is scrambling on the floor, struggling to drag a heavy box out of the bottom of the closet.

Tommy dives down on the floor,"Whoa! Dude you have KISS?! I fucking love KISS!"

He starts leafing through the records eyes sparkling. Nikki claps his hands, smiling adorably to show his delight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Also I have never actually listened to KISS but I remember hearing the Terror Twins love it so...


	6. Too Young to Fall in Love

Nikki twerks in this lmfao 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy smiles, delighted by his and Nikki's similar music tastes. He had been so worried that the bassist would dismiss him as some lowlife band nerd. But, here he was, singing along to the lyrics of Aerosmith's Ragdoll while Nikki performed his best nightclub dance moves.

Lee's voice was velvety, yet had a light air to it that made the bassist feel comfortable in letting loose. The drummer's lips quirk up into a smirk as he drinks in the way Sixx's large, fat thighs gorge his tight leathers, pulling he stitches dangerously. 

The raven's incredibly wide hips are swinging , a small bit of skin showing along his stomach. Tommy drools, then chokes on his own saliva as Sixx bends over and starts fucking twerking.

"H-Holy fuck, Nikki!" Tommy blushes hard watching his friends fat ass bounce, cock and balls shifting in the confines of his too tight pants. Nikki had such a sexy, dirty body, plaguing Tommy's mind with sinful thoughts as the drummer's cock swells at the sight of the bassist's filthy dance moves.

Unable to resist his urges, Tommy rears a strong arm back and swings his hand down. A loud slap echoes through the room as he spanks Nikki. The raven jerks, back arching as he opens his mouth in shock, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

And that's when Tommy hears it.

Nikki throws his head back far, letting out the sluttiest, breathiest moan the drummer had ever heard,"OHHH~!"

The bassist blushes, embarrassed that the younger man had revealed his kink. Then again, he himself was the one who started twerking. Even if it was a joke, it was kind of..hot to do that in front of the gorgeous drummer, who now stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wh....Whoa...."

Realizing he had spoken or rather revealed he could, Nikki covers his mouth, wide green eyes locking with Tommy's wide brown ones.

"N-Nikki can...can you speak?"

Nikki raises his hands signing,'Guess the cat's outta the bag then...yes...I can talk. But you'll never hear it.'

His gaze is cold, steady, spearing the words through Tommy's heart and mind as if to burn them into his memory.

"B-But...why not?" Lee presses, earning a silent snarl from Nikki. The drummer puts his hands up in defense,"Okay, okay. You don't wanna talk about it." Fuck, for looking so damn pretty, Sixx sure could be scary.

"HEY, TWEEDLE DUMB AND TWEEDLE DUMBER! DINNER'S READY!" Mick yells down the hall, using his stern mother's voice. For being such a charming little thing, Mick was no doubt the stern parental figure of fetus Crue, and would continue to be for many years after those days.

Tommy and Nikki scramble to run out the door and practically throw themselves into their chairs at the rickety dining room table.

"TACOS!" Tommy howls in joy, quickly shoving two at once in his mouth. Mick chuckles,"Save some for the rest of us kid, we don't get to eat like his 'cept like...never. Ain't got the money."

"So where did these come from then?!"Vince asks, mouth full of chips and guacamole. Chip crumbs clung to his soft blonde hair and white shirt. Mars cups his lover's face and dabs his mouth with a random magazine.

Vince flinches, nose scrunching.

Mick giggles,"Nah, it's not one of your fuckin' shit mags." Vince sighs in relief.

'When we make it big, toilet paper is gonna be the first fucking thing on our shopping list,' Nikki signs adamantly before ripping into a taco himself.

Vince groans in agreement.

"That's what sounded like in my ass last night," Mick quips.

The singer splitters, spraying taco all over Nikki's hair. Nikki flaps his arms, eyes wide with horror as he frantically fluffs the pieces off. Tommy throws his head back, cackling,"YOU'VE GOT BARBIE SPIT ON YOU, SIXX!"

"I AM NOT BARBIE!" Vince screeches, flailing his arms along with Nikki. The bassist tugs on Mick's sleeve,'Miiiick, the blonde bitch spit on me!'

"I'M NOT A BITCH! I'M JUST FABULOUS!" Vince flips his hair aggressively and turns his nose up.

Tommy reaches over and flicks Vince's nose,"BARBIE BITCH!" He feels a sense of pride when Nikki lights up, grinning and clapping his hands in amusement. This is, after all, how Nikki laughs. Though, Tommy had to wonder why the older man refused to even make sounds. What could have happened for the bassist to completely silence himself?

Vince yelps like a chihuahua making Mick join in on the laughter.

"VINNIE! YOU MAKE THE CUTEST NOISES!" Mars squeals, kicking his legs excitedly. Nikki smirks,'I thought we agreed you were the cute one, Micky~'

Mick glares and leans against Vince,"Only my sweet Vince can call me Mick!" 

Nikki leans against Tommy in return,'Then only Tommy can call me Sixxy!' He smiles, nuzzling Tommy's shoulder. The drummer blushes hard, the pit of his stomach curling. The fluffy ends of Sixx's hair tickle his neck, and their sides press together, the raven's soft hips making him almost pillow like with the mint green sweater he wore.

Mick cups his own face,"D'awww! Young love!"

Nikki's eyes shimmer strangely and he smiles up at Tommy. Then Mick's words seem to cut through him and he jolts, quickly scooting away from Tommy,'Shut up...it's not like that.'

Tommy sputters, tripping over his own words incoherently as he frantically nods in agreement. He can't fall in love with Nikki Sixx....he'd never go for a gangly dumbass like him, would he? 

The other two band members share a look and shrug before going back to their tacos.

Lee looks over to Sixx and imagines holding the lovely bassist's hand as they watch the world go by,and a strange warmth fills his heart, making him smile.

After they've all stuffed themselves on tacos, Mick stands up and stretches," I'm gonna go out and browse guitars. I've been looking for one with a heavier tone."

Vince eagerly hops up, taking boyfriend's hand,"Let's make it a date!"

Mick plants a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek,"Deal~"

As they walk out the door, Mick yells over his shoulder,"NIKKI'S IN CHARGE! DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

Tommy pouts childishly,"Heeyy, no faaaiir!" 

Vince flips him off and disappears as the door slams. 

Nikki bounces up to the drummer, smiling up at him in his tight leather pants and too big sweater. The image of that sweet fat ass, is embedded into Tommy's mind and he hardens as he replays Nikki's dirty dance from earlier.

He wants to be inside Nikki so badly and he nearly groans out loud as his cock swells even more,'H-Holy fuck I'm getting so hard....b-but Nikki doesn't like it when I touch him too much...shit...I better get in the shower and jack off...'

He nervously tugs his jacket down and Nikki smirks knowingly.

'You're hard, aren't you, Tom~'

Tommy doesn't seem to understand, so Sixx slips a hand between Lee's skinny legs, rubbing his swollen, throbbing cock. Lee groans, hips twitching almost instantaneously,"Ohh, Nikki...." 

Nikki licks his lips, squeezing hard, eliciting a deep, prolonged moan from Tommy. His sharp, green eyes glitter with mischief and lust as he pushes Lee into the wall in juxtaposition to the hallway. The drummer jolts, a soft gasp bursting from his lips at the seemingly adorable bassist's dominance. 

Sixx takes his time in sinking to his knees, sliding his hands over Tommy's lithe hips and thighs. The drummer watches, astonished, as Nikki fucking Sixx reaches into the waistband of his bands and pulls out his cock, swollen proudly at a full foot. 

Nikki's eyes become round with awe and he rests the thing on his face nuzzling it as he looks up at Tommy submissively. The change in demeanor makes Lee blush,"Big, isn't it?"

Nodding, he bassist drags his tongue along the popped vein running down the length of Lee's impressive manhood. The younger man groans out his words,"N-Nikki....fuck....have you done this b-before...? Do you really wa-aaah!"

Tommy throws his head back as Sixx cranes his neck, sliding him down his throat all in one slow slide. As the raven starts bobbing his head, the drummer tangles a large hand in his hair, listening to the sweet, gurgling gags Sixx produces. He's won the fucking lottery: Nikki fucking Sixx is sucking him off like his cock is a popsicle in the desert and he didn't even have to ask.

"Ahh....hah...ohh....y-yeah baby suck it! Suck it good!"

Nikki cups Tommy's balls, rubbing the seam with his calloused thumb. Tommy shivers, knees nearly buckling. He awkwardly readjusts his footing, trying to stay up on cloud nine where Nikki put him.

Beautiful green eyes stare up at him, pretty red lips pursing and flexing around his throbbing cock sending electric waves of pleasure into him. Tommy pants and groans at the ceiling as Nikki short-circuits his brain, pulling sounds out of him he didn't even know he could make.

Nikki has tears in his eyes. His throat is so fucking full but he keeps sucking, sucking, sucking until Tommy cries out, long and loud as he releases his pent up arousal. Sixx gratefully swallows the drummer's surprisingly sweet ejaculation.

The bassist pulls off and stares up at him with those beautiful green eyes, as if expecting something.

Tommy stares, processing. 

They both know what the other is thinking.

What now?


End file.
